terrariafanideasfandomcom-20200215-history
Deadlight
Reanimated Crimrupt E R R O R Reanimated Crimrupt not found. %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%^&#%#$LOADING_DEADLIGHT%$$#%*#$# Deadlight Deadlight is a boss encountered in Apocalypse mode. Deadlight appears as the Crimrupt, but appears to be more decayed than his regular counterpart, on both Corrupt and Crimson halves. the arm on his Crimson side is replaced by a large mechanical arm made from Crimtane. HP- 300,000 Forcefield Health- 100000 Defense- 42 Phase 1- Deadlight is floating in the air, limp and seemingly unconscious. A forcefield similar to the ones around the Pillars during the Lunar Event. Stronger Crimson and Corruption monsters spawn, with their names being changed to "Guardian *Monster Name*". All nearby monsters will also become Guardians. Five of the Hungry (the creatures are also encountered during the Wall of Flesh fight) are attached to the forcefield. and must be killed in order for the forcefield to be damaged. After twelve seconds, more of them spawn, and the forcefield cannot be damaged until they are killed. Phase 2- When the Forcefield is destroyed, Deadlight's body will fall to the ground, and then he will awaken. He will act similarly to the Crimrupt. He will charge at the player five times in quick succession, before performing one of these abilities: * Summons a ghost form of the Eater of Worlds, who will emerge from the ground and attempt to hit the player, and will repeat that three times before despawining. * Summons Cursed Hammers and Crimson Axes to attack the player. * Fires a large stream of Cursed Flames at the player * A large group of Blood Zombies with the Guardian modifier will rise from the ground Phase 3- When Deadlight reaches half of his health, he enters his third phase Deadlight will appear more decayed and pale. Azure monsters will begin spawning instead of Corrupt monsters. They will still have the Guardian modifier Deadlight can perform any of these attacks: * Charges at the Player three times. * Summons a ghost form of the Brain of Cthulhu, who will charge at the player * Summons Skeletron arms that will reach out of the ground and try to hit the player. * Summons a ghost form of the Eye of Cthulhu, who will charge at the player and summon Servants of Cthulhu * Summons a ghost form of the Queen Bee, who will charge at the player. * Charges at the player and slashes at them with his Crimtane arm * Large streams of Ichor will come out of the ground, with a yellow pillar of light appearing before the beam of Ichor emerges * Large pillars of Cursed Flames will come from the ground, with a green pillar of light appearing in the area where the flames will emerge before it appears After Deadlight is defeated Achievement Unlocked: Clade's Sorrow The Apocalyptic (Azure, Charred, Ruin) and the Evil biomes (Crimson, Corruption, Plagued) will change. Stronger enemies will spawn, and a message will be shown upon Deadlight's defeat. "The flames in the Charred roar with life once more." "Intense, Chaotic energy emanates from the Ruin" "The Azure is filled with life as powerful abominations come out from the shadows" '' ''"Fresh blood fills the Crimson" "Inhuman sounds come from the shadows of the Corruption" "Swarms of the dead emerge from the Plagued." Work in Progress Category:Terrapocalypse Category:Bosses Category:Work in Progress Category:Monsters Category:Post-Moon Lord Boss Category:HenryTheCyborg's Stuff